The technology relates to an information processing system, an information processing unit, and an information processing method.
In recent years, a mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone or a smartphone, and an IC (Integrated Circuit) card have incorporated wireless communication units each with a built-in RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) circuit. Such a wireless communication unit has been used in, for example, electronic money settlement, access control, GPS (Global Positioning System)-based positional measurement, etc.